things aren't always as they seem
by XOXOXOShawnSpencerXOXOXO
Summary: Tris, Will, and Cristina Are pulling Early morning pranks. Tris gets ready to Prank Four but finds a surprise. there is someone else in his bed! Tris try's to live with the truth, but can only live with a broken heart for so long. One night she comes up with a plan. broken hearts came make people do crazy things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Nerdmigos.  
So after a long fight with veronica it turns out I cant own Divergent...  
NOOOOOO! WHHHYYY GGOOODDD?!**

_Tris P.O.V.  
_I woke up to the quite sound of knocking on my door.  
"Come on in." I mumbled  
"Hola Girlfriend!" Cristina Said as she skipped over to me.  
I turned and saw Will standing in my doorway with a small apologetic smile on his face.  
"Sorry Tris, Cristina was bored and insisted we see you." He said.  
I looked at my clock. I shot up. 1:27.  
"I missed like half the freaking day! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said as I went and ripped my blinds open.  
It was pitch Black.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I all but yelled at them.  
"We couldn't sleep" Cristina said. "You want to Hang out with us?"  
'Say No! Say No!' my common scenes kept saying.  
"Sure." I said and sat down on my bed.  
"Okay, First We are going to be Ninja Spy's." Cristina said. I wonder how she came up with that one.  
"What ever." I said  
"First we are going to spy on... URIAH!" She said. She Reached into her bag and pulled out two Black suite's.  
"No way am I wearing that." I said.  
"Fine Will can wear it." She said. Will shot me a death glare. I guess he didn't want to wear it ether.

10 minutes later...

We just got to Uriah's apartment.  
"Okay, So Tris, you go and lay down in his bed, right next to him. just stare at him, when we give you a thumbs up you flick his ear to wake him up.  
No matter what just stare at him." Cristina said.  
"Fine." I said. I slowly opened the door and lied down. Cristina gave me a thumbs up.  
I reached over and flicked his ear.  
"What!" He said as he sat up.  
He turned and looked at me.  
"Tris" He asked. I just stared at him with a wicked smile on my face.  
"What are you doing here, your creeping me out." He said  
I just stared.  
"Ummm..." He said.  
"Morning Uriah." Will said as he walked into the room.  
"What is wrong with Tris?" he asked.  
"Nothing." I said  
"Just a couple of early morning pranks." Cristina said as she walked in.  
"Cool, mind if I join?" He asked.  
"Sure." Will said.  
"Tris is going to pull the same prank we did on you to Four." WHAT!?  
"No!" I said.  
"Oh come on... it will be fuunnn!" She said.  
"Fine." I Said and we made our way to his place.

5 minutes later...

I opened his door and slipped in. I quietly made my way over to the side of his bed.  
I looked down and saw a head of wavy brown hair.  
I stood in shock and started to cry. I walked out and ran home.  
"Tris! Whats wrong?" They yelled trying to catch up with me.  
I got home and locked my door. tuning out the worried voices on the other side of the door, eventually crying myself to sleep.

**Hey guy's. So I know it is far fetched but I could not get the idea out of my REVIEW.  
Bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris P.O.V._

I woke up on a tear soaked pillow. The memory of last night hit me like a brick. I fell back in bed and started crying. After about 15 minutes I got in the shower.  
As the water fell across my skin my feeling overflowed my mind. hurt, betrayal, pain, sadness, and anger.  
how could he do this to me. he tells me that he loved me, that I was everything to him. I guess I was never any of that.  
I feel like a charity. Like the only reason he loved me was because I was a stiff. because he thought I was weak.  
'I'll show him weak.' I thought as I climbed out of the shower.  
I grabbed my blow dryer and started singing the first song that popped into my mind.

"Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together"

I finished my hear and hurried get breakfast.

I sit with Cristina and Will. Four comes and sits next to me.  
My fists Clench into tight balls, my nails biting into my palms. I get up and walk back to my room leaving my food behind.  
Will and Cristina do the same. Four try's to follow but Christina turns around and gives him a glare.  
I start running. When we get to my room i sat on my bed. Will sat next to me. Cristina locked my door and sat on my other side.  
"Are you okay? What happened last night?" Will asked.  
"Well... Last night when I went over to the side if his bed there was someone in bed with him." Saying it out loud made it sound real.  
I couldn't handle it anymore, I lost it. I went into complete hysterics. And as if right on Que there was a knock on the door.  
"I got it" Cristina said. she opened the door. four was standing there.  
"What's wrong with Tri-" He started to say  
"Back off four. She doesn't want to see you right now." She said  
"But-" she slammed the door on him.  
"Tris, it will be ok." Will said


	3. Chapter 3

_Four's P.O.V.  
_

"I got it" I heard Someone say. Christina opened the door. she just glared at me  
"What's wrong with Tri-" I started to say But she cut me off short.  
"Back off four. She doesn't want to see you right now." She said. Why? What Is wrong with Tris?  
"But-" she slammed the door in my face.  
"Tris, it will be okay." I heard Will say. Then Tris started crying Again.  
I walked around wondering what could be wrong.

_Tris P.O.V._

Why? What made him think I deserve this pain? Was It something I did? Was it something I said?  
Or did he think he could keep it a secret.  
"I need to get some fresh air." I told them.  
"Okay Tris." Christina said  
"Would you come with me? I want to talk to you, Just not here." I said  
"Lets go"  
So the three of us got up and headed for the pit.  
"I just cant believe he would do this to you. I'm so sorry Tris." Will said.  
"I cant ether. I don't know what I am going to do," I said  
"It will be okay. It is his loss." She said  
"But it feels more like mine." I mumbled.  
"Tris.." Will said.  
"Will you guys get Uri and meet me on the 10:30 train? I need to talk to the three of you"  
"Sure" Christina said  
"Do you think that he knows we found out?" Will said  
"Four?" I asked  
"Duh! Who else?"  
"I Hope so. Than he can know how much pain I'm in and that it was him who caused it." I said  
I Felt bad saying this but it was true.

_Four's P.O.V._  
I ended up on the rock we me and Tris had our first kiss.  
I was listening to the silence thinking about what just happened when I heard voices.  
I listened in.  
"I just cant believe he would do this to you. I'm so sorry Tris." Will said.  
"I cant ether. I don't know what I am going to do," Tris said sadness and pain lingering on every word.  
"It will be okay. It is his loss." Christina said. Loss? Who's loss?  
"But it feels more like mine." Tris mumbled.  
"Tris.." Will said.  
"Will you guys get Uri and meet me on the 10:30 train? I need to talk to the three of you" she said  
"Sure" Christina said  
"Do you think that he knows we found out?" Will said. Who found out about what?  
"Four?" she asked  
"Duh! Who else?" Will said kinda snappy  
"I Hope so. Than he can know how much pain I'm in and that it was him who caused it." so tris is in pain because of something I did, but what?


	4. Chapter 4

_Tris's P.O.V._

After I left Will and Christina, who insisted the stay and comfort me, I got back to my room.  
After all that happened I decided to take my fear landscape again.  
I inserted they needle. tears came to my eyes as I heard Tobias's voice say "Be Brave"  
When I opened my eyes I was in a tank. I went through this all before.  
But when I looked up expecting Tobias to point to my feet were water was quickly rising,  
I say him and a Tall, thin, Beautiful, Brown haired woman about 18 years old.  
I start to cry and when the water got to my chin I dive as deep as I could go and Breathed In as much water as could fill my lungs.  
I opened my eyes and my body was mo longer wet, but my eyes were.  
I Saw Jeanine standing in front of me with a gun. I new this.  
But instead of letting her kill me I grabbed the gun from her hands and shot.  
I felt the blood pour from my abdomen. with every drop, my anger, pain, and sadness was leaving my body with it.  
My eyes shut and when I open them Tobias is standing in front of me.  
"I have to tell you something" He said  
"What is it?" I asked, though I already know.  
"Well, There is some one else." As the last words left his mouth she walked out.  
"Did you ever love me?" I asked. I couldn't handle hearing the answer.  
I turned and ran out the door, expecting to see my next fear but all there was out here was darkness.  
Then I remembered something...  
To get to the next fear you must face it or slow your heart rate.  
I turned and walked towards the door.  
When I walked in I saw Tobias kissing that girl.  
I walked over.  
"I don't need you. you never cared for me, that was all pretend. I will find someone who will truly love me." I said  
He looked up. "Tris," He started  
I leaned down and gave him one last kiss.  
"Good bye, forever." I said and left, His eyes burning hole's in my skull.  
I got through the door and saw the pipes above me.  
I saw them come at me, only when they landed, I didn't struggle.  
My reason for living had been taken from me. I just want to go home.  
After what felt like hours of pain I snapped open my eyes and say bright lights.  
I curled up on the floor and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Tris only has 4 fears, but I didn't want to write out all of them. now instead of 4 and 6 it can be 4 and 4. They can be Even!**

_Tris's P.O.V.  
_I got up and walked back to my room about a half an hour later. I laid down and picked up my book.  
I opened it.  
"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face,  
watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
"you...don't...want me?" i tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No."  
I slammed the book shut. What does all this mean?  
I need to stop torchering myself with this. he just moved on, that's all.  
I looked at the clock. 6:00. Time for dinner.  
I got up and walked out of my room.  
In the dinning hall I say Tobias talking to Christina and Will.  
I felt anger Bubble inside of me. I hurried grabbed my dinner, and started towards my room.  
But first I grabbed a napkin and wrote a message. "Don't tell him anything."  
As I walked passed Will and Cristina I dropped it face down on the table.  
I saw them pick it up and read it.  
"10:30" I called to them.  
"We already told Uri." Will called back.  
I mouthed thank you. I turned and returned to my room.  
I ate my dinner and looked at the clock. 7:00.  
I Needed to do something.  
I went to the top of the Hancock Building. I sat there for what seemed like forever,  
Feeling the wind on my face, listening to the birds and the... Thunder?  
I Felt a sudden down pore. I got the feeling I got in the shower, as if all my problems get washed away.  
I sat there for about 10 minutes until I saw lightning in the near distance.  
I was Dripping wet. I decided to go to the train.  
I checked my watch. 9:17. I could get there by 9:30. and have time to go around the city alone once.  
I stepped into the elevator and closed my eyes, waiting for my arrival at the bottom.  
After a few short moments I felt it come to a stop.  
I stepped off and made my way to the train, dripping wet in the poring rain.  
When I got there I had to wait about 5 minutes for the train lights to come into view.  
I quickly jumped on the fast approaching train.  
I sat down in the corner and rested my head. I was shivering so violently I thought I was shaking the train.  
I laid down and started to drift to sleep.  
Right on the line of Conciseness I felt A small thump.  
I didn't open my eye's, Assuming it had been an hour and it was Christina, Will, Or Uriah.  
But the voice that spoke was the last I expected to hear.  
"What is going on here?"  
Tobias.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tris's P.O.V._

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
I stood up and looked at him.  
"I should ask you the same thing." I said.  
"Well, I over heard you talking to Will and Christina."  
"Still, why are you here? You heard the conversation." I said  
"I came because I need to know what is going on with you."  
"You full well know what is going on." I shot back.  
"See that's just the thing, I have no clue."  
That is it!  
"Give it up four! Every time you lie to me makes things worse!" I am yelling now.  
"But Tris,"  
"NO! I know you cheated on me! I saw her!" I yelled. "Why don't you just admit it! then I can leave and yo can be happy.  
You can live your life with someone you live, and trust me, I will no longer be a part of it." I said.  
I looked out the train door and saw that we were at an amity farm.  
"No, Tris, you don't understand." He said.  
"I understand perfectly." I stood facing out the door.  
"Tris," He started.  
"Good bye four" I said and with that I turned and jumped.  
I landed in a bunch of sticker bushes.  
I got up and ran. I heard him get off the train as well.  
I ran and climbed into a apple tree in the front off amity headquarters.  
I saw four run into the building.  
"You fool." I said out loud.  
I climbed down and suddenly realized the tons of bleeding cuts all over my body.  
The pain was shooting up and down my body.  
I Started the long walk home.

* * *

3 hours later...

I walked into dauntless and went strait home.  
I laid down in my bed and wondered how he could have the audacity to lie to my face like that.  
I will show him.  
I grabbed my phone.  
"Christina, I need your help. Will you get Will and Uriah and get over here as fast as you can. It is important." I asked her  
"Sure, be right there." She said. I hung up.  
5 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it.  
"Well that was fast." I said to them. "Why didn't you guys meet me on the train?" I asked them  
"Four came and told us you canceled."  
"Well first of all, I didn't. Four over heard us talking and was on the train."  
"What!?" They all said.  
"What happened?" Uriah.  
"He just denied everything." I said.  
"Anyway. Will you guys help me?"  
"Anything." Will said.  
"I can't live like this anymore. I have to go."  
"What are you saying?" Will said.  
"Tris, you better not be planing suicide." Christina said.  
"not quite." I whispered as quite as I can "Here is the plan."

_Four's P.O.V.  
_How could she think that I was cheating on her. I love her more than Life itself.  
I got back to dauntless when the puzzle peaces clicked in my mind.  
Oh God!  
She must of seen me with Vanessa.  
I have to go tell her.  
Our future conversation played in my mind

**_"Tris. I need to talk to you." I said._**  
**_"What do you need." She said_**  
**_"Tell me what you saw that made you think I would ever cheat on you." I said._**  
**_"I saw you in bed with someone else." She said _**  
**_"Tris this is a big miss understanding. That was my Cousin Vanessa. She just came for a visit." I said_**  
**_"So you still love me?" She asked._**  
**_"Of course." I said she reached up and kissed my._**  
**_"I knew I shouldn't of doubted you." she said_**

I got to her door and heard talking. I listened in.

"Anything." Will said.  
"I can't live like this anymore. I have to go."Tris said.  
"What are you saying?" Will said.  
"Tris, you better not be planing suicide." Christina said. OH GOD! What have I done. I turned and ran home.


End file.
